As an electronic communication technology advances, a wireless charging device with various functions and forms has been developed. In recent years, in order to satisfy the desire of customers to buy the wireless charging device, manufacturers tend to gradually improve usability of the wireless charging device and to enhance design aspect of the wireless charging device.
Moreover, manufacturers are required to solve problems, such as deterioration in visibility of a screen of an electronic device, which is caused by the use of the wireless charging device, deterioration in charging efficiency due to an alignment between the electronic device and the wireless charging device, etc.
A conventional PAD-type wireless power transmission device is disposed to make contact with a bottom surface, and thus a user does not easily see the screen of the electronic device in a case where the electronic device is mounted on an upper surface.
In addition, the charging efficiency of the electronic device is deteriorated in the case where a mount-type wireless power transmission device manufactured to be disposed in a height direction is mounted in a width direction, and the user is difficult to see the screen of the electronic device at a desired angle as the PAD-type wireless power transmission device since the electronic device is not free to switch an angle.